


Fox gets taken

by Peppsta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Gen, M/M, Palpatine Sucks, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt, and gets beaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: This is a tumblr prompt: Fox is taken by Palpatine, Quinlan won't rest until he gets his boyfriend back.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Clones, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908424
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Fox gets taken

Quinlan breathed heavily as he ran down the streets of the higher levels of Coruscant. He was followed by a bunch of clones but he was too stressed to remember their names. All he knew was that they all belonged to the Coruscant Guard. Just like them, he was looking for Commander Fox. 

This afternoon he had just disappeared and the only thing they knew was that they needed to get him back quickly. They had been… rumours. Rumours of an intern betrayal. At first everyone had looked at the clones. It wasn’t a secret that Commander Fox had some disputes with various clones about the importance of his job but they soon discovered that it hadn’t been a clone. 

A senator. Not only just a senator. The chancellor. 

No one had believed the Shiny who went through the security footage of the senators private chambers because how could someone so old like the chancellor overpower a trained soldier like Commander Fox?

What they saw destroyed everything they had believed in. Chancellor Palpatine had been the Sith Lord they had always been looking for. The one behind the war, the one behind the clones. 

The footage showed how Palpatine had called Commander Fox into his office. It wasn’t audible what they had talked about but suddenly the old man had turned around and chocked the clone commander with the Force. Quinlan had felt a shiver run through the Force because every single jedi had just been shocked. Their biggest enemy had been in front of them and no one had noticed. At first everyone had thought Fox dead until he moved in the footage and had a heated argument with the Sith Lord. Then suddenly the footage ended.

The jedi and the clones spread out and no ship had been allowed to leave. Coruscant was on a lockdown. Quinlan didn’t know if Fox was still alive. Hell, he was probably dead because why would Palpatine leave Fox alive? There was nothing he could gain from the Clone Commander. 

Suddenly the jedi was ripped out of his own thoughts by a remarkable Force signature. It was pure evil and full of hatred. It felt like it swallowed all light around it, like a black hole. Palpatine. And he couldn’t feel Fox signature anywhere near him.

Quinlan held up his hand to signal the clones to stop and they all came to a halt behind a seemingly normal apartment complex. “He’s in here.” They all looked at each other and Quinlan silently signed them to follow him. 

“Sir?” A clone in red spoke up. “This isn’t an ordinary apartment complex. This is one of the safe houses of the Pyke Syndicate.” 

The Pyke Syndicate. Why would Palpatine hide there? Have they done business together in the past? Was the Syndicate involved in the big scheme of the Sith Lord? No one really had an answer to that. Not yet. Quinlan nodded at the trooper and spoke into the communicator on his right wrist. 

“This is Quinlan Vos. I think we have found Chancellor Palpatine. I can feel him inside one of the Pyke Syndicate’s safe houses. I’ll send you the coordinates. My troop and I will already go in. See what we can find and what we can do.” He waited for the approving message of Master Yoda and nodded when he finally got it.

“Ok troops listen up.” He turned to face the clones. “This may be your most important mission yet and I can’t promise that everyone of you will make it out alive tonight. But this is bigger than any of us. This can decide the war.”

“With all due respect, general.” Commander Stone spoke up. Quinlan thought is was Stone but he wasn’t sure. “That Sith scum has one of our brothers and we were trained for this. It’s our job to keep Coruscant safe. No matter if it’s the a crime syndicate or the kriffing sith lord.” Sounds of approval surrounded them and it seemed like they all were ready. 

Slowly they made their way inside the building. There could be traps everywhere, so their progress was slow. They looked behind every door and every corner. Quinlan could feel the fear and tension radiate off the clones behind him. 

Suddenly he heard shouts and cries of pain. And the sound of electricity. He could feel some clones behind him flinch at the sound of that. Quinlan couldn’t move in, not alone. It would be the death of him and his squad. Even though the screams, Fox’s screams, ripped his heart into tiny shreds. He was alive. Oh Force, he was alive. He signalled his troop to stop. 

“Why aren’t we progressing, sir?” One of them asked. 

“We can’t go in. Not alone, it’s too dangerous.”

“But Fox is still in there, can’t you hear hi-“ Another clone started but was interrupted by Quinlan. 

“I wish I could go in! This isn’t easier for me than for you! I care about your brother deeply. Maybe more than I should.” The last part was whispered and he didn’t know if the clones heard that, even if they did, no one said anything. “We can’t risk the sake of the universe. Not when we are so close. Even if it hurts.”

The squad waited and waited before the closed door until Quinlan felt more and more jedi arrive. He looked at the clones and nodded. “Are you ready to safe Fox?” He asked them. 

Of course, they nodded. “Born ready, sir.”

With that affirmation, Quinlan kicked in the door and ignited his lightsaber. The room was dark but it seemed like some sort of storage room. It smelled horribly, like burned flesh. 

“I have waited for you to arrive, Jedi Master Quinlan Vos.” A scratching, high pitched voice said. The clones behind him swarmed out, securing the place.

“It’s over, Palpatine. You are surrounded.” Quinlan tried to end this quickly without any fighting or murder. But he was also aware that the man in front of him started the clone wars and was behind *everything*. This man won’t give up easily. 

A crackling laugh echoed through the halls. “Oh no, this is only the beginning. Maybe you can help me figure out the whereabouts of the young Skywalker. Your friend over there refused to answer me. So I had to take action.” 

Quinlan dared to spare a glance over to where Fox was laying. He was surrounded by some of his brothers, who tried to give him first aid. 

“You won’t hurt him. Not again.” Quinlan whispered and jumped at the Sith Lord and thus, started the fight. 

His mind was only set on the Sith Lord in front of him. One mistake and his life would come to an end. 

He didn’t know how long they were fighting. Sweat ran down his entire body until he noticed more and more lightsabers appear around him. The backup has arrived. He moved himself into the background and let jedi like Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Master Windu or Master Yoda deal with the Sith Lord. Sith Lords were their speciality after all. 

Hastily he looked around to see more and more clones had surrounded Fox, who was still lying on the ground. 

“Get your hands off me, I’m fine, Shiny.” The gruff and broken voice of Fox sounded like music to Quinlan Vos’ ears. He pressed himself through the small crowd and knelt down next to his commander.

“Oh kriff, who let General Vos in?” Fox asked with a smirk on his burned face. Seriously, he looked horrible. There were countless burns and injuries covering the clones body. 

“I let myself in, Foxy. You know it.”

It felt like years but the fighting seemed to have died down. Several clones and jedis were needed to get the former chancellor into the prison transport and even more to keep the transport safe.

The room slowly filled with more and more medics and Quinlan decided he couldn’t wait for a medic to arrive for Fox, so he moved his arms und the commanders knees and back and lifted him up in the air. 

A few sounds of protests could be heard but they were silenced pretty quickly. Fox was tired and everyone could see it. Even more tired than usually. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Fox asked and looked up into Quinlan’s face. “sir.” He added quickly, making the jedi laugh. 

“I’m taking you to see the medics. No complaining, commander.”

“Oh believe me, I won’t complain.” Both of them stepped out of the building just to be hit with the sun slowly vanishing on the horizon. 

Some clone came by to check on Fox, some shinies, some commanders and even jedis came by and asked about his wellbeing. It wouldn’t be as humiliating as it already was, if he couldn’t hear the constant snickering of Cody, Rex and Wolffe in the background. Fox tried to glare at them but couldn’t see past Quinlan’s body.

“I swear, when I’m back, I am going to sleep for a week.” And with those words Fox closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! If you wanne see me write more or tell me some prompts come to my tumblr @peppsta


End file.
